BABYMETAL (Album)
BABYMETAL is the first album released by BABYMETAL. It was released on February 26, 2014, in three editions: a limited CD+DVD edition, a limited CD edition (only available to BABYMETAL APOCALYPSE WEB members), and a regular CD only edition. The limited CD+DVD edition comes with a bonus DVD featuring five music videos, a live video clip for the track "Gimme Chocolate!!" from their live LEGEND "1997" SU-METAL, and 5 live videos from the SUMMER SONIC 2013 event. The limited CD edition comes with different versions of the tracks "Benitsuki -Akatsuki-" and "4 no Uta", as well as a BABYMETAL artist book volume 2 (32-page full color "Holy Scripture" booklet). The regular CD only edition comes with 13 tracks. A re-release of the limited edition was released on July 26 to commemorate their World Tour. It contains the same tracklist as the previous release, but has a new cover. Album Information * Catalog Number: ** TFCC-86461 (Regular Edition) ** TFCC-86460 (Limited Edition) Tracklist Regular Edition CD # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune (メギツネ; Female Fox) # Gimme Chocolate!! (ギミチョコ！！) # Iine! (いいね！; So Good!) # Benitsuki -Akatsuki- (紅月-アカツキ-; Crimson Moon -Dawn-'') # Doki Doki☆Morning (ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング; ''Heartbeat☆Morning) # Onedari Daisakusen (おねだり大作戦; Begging Operation) # 4 no Uta (4の歌; Song of 4) # Uki Uki★Midnight (ウ・キ・ウ・キ★ミッドナイト; Cheerful★Midnight) # Catch me if you can # Akumu no Rinbukyoku (悪夢の輪舞曲; Nightmare's Rondo) # Headbanger!! (ヘドバンギャー！！) # Ijime, Dame, Zettai (イジメ、ダメ、ゼッタイ; No, More, Bullying) Limited Edition CD # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune # Gimme Chocolate!! # Iine! # Benitsuki -Akatsuki- # Doki Doki☆Morning # Onedari Daisakusen # 4 no Uta # Uki Uki★Midnight # Catch me if you can # Akumu no Rinbukyoku # Headbanger!! # Ijime, Dame, Zettai DVD # Doki Doki☆Morning (MV) # Iine! (MV) # Headbanger!! (MV) # Ijime, Dame, Zettai (MV) # Megitsune (MV) # Gimme Chocolate!! (from LEGEND "1997" SU-METAL Seitansai at Makuhari Messe Event Hall Dec/21/2013) (Live Video Clip) # Live Video (SUMMER SONIC 2013) # BABYMETAL DEATH (Live Video Clip) # Megitsune (Live Video Clip) # Catch me if you can (Live Video Clip) # Headbanger!! (Live Video Clip) # Ijime, Dame, Zettai (Live Video Clip) APOCALYPSE Limited Edition CD # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune # Gimme Chocolate!! # Iine! # Benitsuki -Akatsuki- (Unfinished Ver.) # Doki Doki☆Morning # Onedari Daisakusen # 4 no Uta (444 Ver.) # U.ki.U.ki★Midnight # Catch me if you can # Akumu no Rinbukyoku # Headbanger!! # Ijime, Dame, Zettai International Edition CD # BABYMETAL DEATH # Megitsune # Gimme Chocolate!! # Iine! # Benitsuki -Akatsuki- # Doki Doki☆Morning # Onedari Daisakusen # 4 no Uta # Uki Uki★Midnight # Catch me if you can # Akumu no Rinbukyoku # Headbanger!! # Ijime, Dame, Zettai # Road of Resistance # Gimme Chocolate!!(live at O2 Academy, Brixton) Featured Members *SU-METAL *YUIMETAL *MOAMETAL Videos BABYMETAL - メギツネ - MEGITSUNE (OFFICIAL)|MEGITSUNE (Music Video) BABYMETAL - ギミチョコ！！- Gimme chocolate!! (OFFICIAL)|Gimme Chocolate!! (Music Video) BABYMETAL - いいね！- Iine! (OFFICIAL)|Iine! (Music Video) BABYMETAL - ド・キ・ド・キ☆モーニング - Doki Doki☆Morning (OFFICIAL)|Doki Doki☆Morning (Music Video) BABYMETAL - ヘドバンギャー！！- Headbangeeeeerrrrr!!!!!!! (OFFICIAL)|Headbanger!! (Music Video) BABYMETAL - Ijime, Dame, Zettai (MV)|Ijime, Dame, Zettai (Music Video) BABYMETAL - Road of Resistance - Live in Japan (OFFICIAL)|Road of Resistance (Live Video) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 73,475* External Links * Oricon Profile: Regular Edition • Limited Edition Category:BABYMETAL Albums Category:2014 Albums Category:3 Member Line-Up Category:English Name Albums Category:2015 Records Category:2014 Releases Category:2015 Releases